Consequences of Using the Gate
by StarDust717
Summary: Because of a device SG1 found Sam is now pregnant. Because of that General Hammond is forced to launch an investigation but that just might cause a universal war. This is a SamJack fic Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters or of the show Stargate but this is what would happen if I was one of the writers

Please review

Chapter one

SG1 stood in the gate room checking their weapons as the gate dialed to what would be a very boring political mission. Just by looking at them you could tell that Daniel was the only one who was looking foreword to this off-world trip.

"Chevron four engaged!"

"You know I'm really going to hate this mission; Carter why couldn't we send SG 9 they love this stuff." Jack whined. Sam suppressed a grin; she thought it was cute the way that her CO complained about things. Even though he had gray hair, he was still very much a child.

"Chevron five engaged!"

"The leader of px3301842 will only talk to us. Major Kovachek's team tried to explain but they only trust us and we could use another naquadah mining operation" Sam replied. She knew that this was not going to be one of their action packed missions but she knew she would have some fun talking with Jack. He was in one of his child like moods, the one that he would do anything to entertain himself.

"Dialing sequence aborted!"

A happy shocked face appeared on every one's face except Daniel. Jack turned to look at the control room "Is SG9 going instead?" he shouted hopefully to Hammond, but his happy face disappeared when he noticed that his CO wasn't smiling back. Hammond bent down to the speaker "SG1 you are now on stand down. Major Carter please report to the infirmary"

Bewildered Sam handed her weapons to an airman standing by the door. She looked back at her team as she walked out the door. As she was turning back she met Jack's eyes for a split second before she had walked out of sight. But that split second was all it took to tempt both of them in to doing something that they wanted to do since the first day that they met but knew that they could never do.

Sam made her way down to the infirmary wing. Janet was standing there waiting for her. "Janet what's up I was about to go off-world?" Sam got a feeling that what ever this was she was not going to like it

Janet hesitated "Before I tell you I want to test you again to rule out the possibility of a mistake" Janet was not looking in to her eyes. She and Sam have been friends for years and she knew when Janet was trying to hide something. Before Sam could ask anything Janet was guiding her to one of the exam rooms.

Back in the gate room.

After disarming themselves the rest of SG1 moved to the conference room. "General not that I'm not grateful that you shut the gate off and we don't have to go to px3301842 but why did you do it?" This was going to be a bad day for Jack, he knew it the moment he was given his orders that morning.

"I rather not say until I get word from Doctor Fraiser" Hammond did not look comfortable even though he was sitting in a vary nice chair. Other than that the General was quiet, in fact he was deep in thought. Thanks to the rumor mill (Walter kept him posted) he knew all the rumors that he wasn't supposed to know. And the biggest and the most talked about one, was the O'Neill-Air Force-Carter triangle. If it wasn't for the Air Force Jack and Sam would never have met, but if it wasn't for the Air Force the two would have been together or married by now depending on which rumor you wanted to fallow. And after the whole Zatare incident he knew the rumors had some truth to it. The only thing keeping him from being forced into launching an investigation was the fact that not even the rumors hinted that they might have broken any regulations.

"Sir I think I have the right to know why my 2IC is in the infirmary." Jack demanded. He was determined to find out what no one was telling him.

Hammond sighed, he really rather not say anything but Jack had a point by all rights he should tell him and he was bound out find out sooner or later depending on the results of the test. But in hope of a chance of sparing Jack from something that he knew that would hurt him, he didn't say anything.

Well Jack was not happy. He needed to know if Carter was okay. He was about to grumble a demand when the phone sitting on the table started to ring. Hammond quickly answered.

"Hammond here" there was a pause in which Hammond's face visibly dropped. What little hope of sparing Jack just flew out the window.

Back in the exam room

Sam was sitting on the exam table playing with the paper, she was getting more fidgety by the minute; finally Janet came back with her lab results. "Sam do you remember a about week or two ago you were complaining about mild stomach aches?"

"Yeah but the test all came back negative, you said it was because I wasn't eating enough." It seemed to Sam that Janet was taking a long time to saying any thing. She began wondering what could be so bad that her best friend still wouldn't look her in the eye.

"True but your hormone levels were a little high but I figured that it was your time of the month must be coming so I thought it was nothing. But when you came back from px3301842 your hormones were even higher but not to the point that you were in any danger, but I wanted to be sure their was nothing wrong with you, so I tested the rest of your blood for any thing that might make your hormone levels ri-"

"Janet" Sam cut in "I don't need the long story just tell me what's wrong with me." Every second that Janet was not telling her was making her even more anxious her father had cancer so could she. All these thoughts of how she could be dieing and regret of never acting on what she secretly wished she could do were pouring in to her head. But her mind and her body froze as soon as Janet said "You're pregnant"

It was a full five minuets before Sam could even think and another before she could say "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters or of the show Stargate but this is what would happen if I was one of the writers

AN- Okay I'm sorry about bad grammar and I'm trying but please under grammar is not my strong point (I think this is why they invented editorsshame I don't have one) but thank you for reviewing and I'm happy that you like my story. Please keep on reviewing.

Chapter two

"Janet" Sam cut in "I don't need the long story just tell me what's wrong with me." Every second that Janet was not telling her was making her even more anxious; her father had cancer so could she. All these thoughts of how she could be dieing and regret of never acting on what she secretly wished she could do were pouring in to her head. But her mind and her body froze as soon as Janet said "You're pregnant."

It was a full five minuets before Sam could even think and another before she could say "What!" Utter shock rolled over her. "Janet their must be a mistake there is _no_ way that I'm pregnant. You must have gotten the blood mixed up or done some thing wrong" Her voice was a little shaky with a hint of fear. This was worse than cancer. Cancer was something that they could fix, with her father's help. But this? This was something that she knew there was no way out of; something that if her father knew would kill her. Well not her but who ever the father was. But these were crazy thoughts, thoughts that could she should be only thinking it this was possible, if she had been with some one; but she hadn't not for the past two and a half months at lest. She had been too preoccupied with her lab experiments. In fact the only time she left the base was to visit Cassandra and even then it was only because her CO had ordered her to take some time off.

Sam looked at Janet to see if she showed some sign of doubt but now she was looking right in to her eyes looking sad but certain "Sam honey, I did the test myself, twice, there is no way that I could have made a mistake" She paused because she had no idea what to say to her best friend, what could she say to Sam that would make her feel better? They have talked a lot about what they would like to do later in life and Sam did want kids; but nowhere in Sam's future plans did she think that she was going to be a mom so soon, especially not when a certain someone was still not retired. Well Sam never told her that last part but they are best friends and Sam wasn't too good at lying when it came to her romantic life.

"Sam I need to report this to General Hammond" Janet said after deciding that there was nothing she could say, or nothing that she could think of, but stopped when Sam gave her a desperate look. She knew that Sam regarded Hammond as something like a father and telling him would bring about the same amount of embarrassment as telling her real father. But Janet knew that their was no way out of not reporting to Hammond "Sam I'm sorry but I have to, I'm under direct orders"

Janet left the room and went to her office she did not like what she had to do. Janet picked up her phone.

Back in the conference room

"Thank you Doctor" Hammond slowly hung up the phone and looked up. This was not going to be a good day.

The other three members of SG 1 were getting anxious and when Hammond put the phone down all three held their breath.

"Colonel you are going to have to look for someone to replace Major Carter on your team," he continued picking his words carefully "Carter is, as of now, grounded until further notice." Hammond knew that what he just said was vague but Jack was one of his favorite people and he knew how he would react to the news.

As Hammond thought the three were not happy with that explanation. Jack was about to say something but Daniel beat him to it "General this is outrageous! Why won't you tell us what happened to Sam? We have the right to know!" "I to, believe that we have the right to be told what has happened to Major Carter" Teal'c chimed in. Even Teal'c's expressionless face showed worry.

Hammond sighed here went nothing. "Dr. Fraiser has put Major carter on maternity stand down." After a second of silence Daniel immediately started asking who what when were and how. But no one was paying any attention to what Jackson was saying. Hammond and Teal'c were looking at Jack.

The moment that Hammond said 'maternity' Jack stiffened and a dull ache sprouted in his chest. It was like opening old wounds. He tried not to think about it and concentrate on who he would replace Carter with, but that led back to Carter. Then it hit him. This was his entire fault. If he hadn't ordered Cater off the base in the first place she would have never met who ever done this to her. A tidal wave of regret and anger stormed over him. A scowl appeared on his face before he whipped him self clean of emotions, especially the ones that he shouldn't be feeling. Jack has never been as grateful for his special opp. training as he was now

Beside the momentary scowl Jack showed no sine of emotion. Daniel, who just stopped asking questions, was also looking at Jack. It was the first time that he had seen his friend like this, he was so cold like a machine, and he had to admit that he was a little scared.

"I'll be in my office" was all jack said before leaving the room. He didn't even wait for a reply from Hammond

Back in the infirmary

Janet came out of her office and was standing in front of Sam. She looked a little better, and she was deep in thought. "Sam" Janet called snapping her out of her thoughts "Sam, military regulation states that I have to ask you who is the father."

Sam looked up at her. From the time that Janet left she had been thinking of how she could have gotten pregnant and she came up with only one explanation, if it didn't happen on earth it must have happened off world. In her mind she was reviewing their past missions. There were many possible opportunities that some one could have done this to her. She knew that this was going to be trouble.

"Janet I don't know"

AN sorry that this is short but I hope that you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters or of the show Stargate but this is what would happen if I was one of the writers

AN- I know that I forgot to tell you. This takes place in season 7 and during the Inauguration episode; let's pretend that it took longer for the new president to find out what Kinsey was really up to and Janet didn't die in Heroes. And just because they didn't tell you about Sam past personal life doesn't mean that she didn't have one.

Chapter three (I did change the last paragraph of chapter 2 a little)

Sam looked up at her. From the time that Janet left she had been thinking of how she could have gotten in to this and she came up with only two possible explanations, one was if it didn't happen on earth it must have happened off world, and in her mind she was reviewing their past missions. There were many opportunities that some one could have done this to her. And the other explanation was that this was the ultimate prank and some were Jack was watching the video feed, having the time of his life. But she knew that the second one was just wishful thinking. Jack would never do that to her.

"Janet I don't know"

Janet knew that her best friend was going to have a hard time with this. "Sam you need to tell me because there is an investigation going on and whether or not you stay in the Air Force can depend on this." If finding out that she was pregnant didn't give her a mini heart attack this did.

"An investigation?" Sam was convinced that this was a prank it had to be or she was having a nightmare. She pinched her self and to her dismay it hurt. "Why would any one be investigating me?" The word 'bad' was an understatement, this was a horrific day. "Sam it's not just you. Jack is under investigation too." "What?" If the were under investigation she should have been informed.

Janet could tell that Sam still didn't understand "General Hammond didn't tell me much but it looks like Vice President Kinsey has proof , I don't know what it is but it was enough to convince the President that their was truth to some rumors and he has been granted permission to covertly watch SG1."

Sam cut her off her again "Why would Hammond tell you and not us?" Janet could tell that Sam was upset. Hammond went against rules for them before why not now?

"I was ordered to give Vice President Kinsey a copy of yours and Jack's medical history with live updates and I wouldn't until I was told why." That made Sam feel better, but not much. "Any way for the past week or so Vice President Kinsey has been demanding that Hammond have SG1 grounded so he can launch a full blown investigation. Well as you can tell Hammond didn't agree." After a moment Janet continued "Now Sam I need to know who the father is."

"Janet I told you I don't know. I haven't done any thing. There is no possible was that I could be…you know." It was Janet's turned to be shocked, and after a minute all that she could think to say was "How?" Sam told her everything even her wishful hopes that this was all just a joke.

"So you think that some one did this to you off world? Do you have any idea who and why?" Their was only reason why Janet was gong a long with this and that was because she had seen weirder things happen, besides if Sam was seeing any one she would have told her.

"I have some ideas but there are too many times that either we got knocked out or separated, it could be any one of those."

Back in the conference room

"Should some one go see if Jack's okay?" Daniel was looking at the door that Jack just used. He could still feel how cold Jack got.

"I'll go but before I do there is something that I need to tell the two of you" After Hammond told the two about Vice President Kinsey he headed to the mess hall he had a plan on how to approach a very depressed Colonel O'Neill and it started with pie.

Contrary to where Jack said he would be he was in the mess hall and on his second slice of pie. Hammond went up and got a whole pie then walked over to Jack, who didn't even notice that Hammond was in the room, and put it on the table just as he finished that slice.

Jack looked up the last thing he wanted was to talk but he did want the pie. He looked from the pie to the General and decided that he wanted the pie more. He stuck his fork right in the center and started eating. The General took this as a sign that Jack was open to talking and sat down.

"Jack there is some thing that I want to tell you"

Great, like finding out the woman that he loved was pregnant and it was all his fault wasn't enough there was more? Jack froze he wasn't supposed to have thoughts like that. He quickly looked up at the General to see if he had some how read his thoughts, but he just continued talking. Jack wasn't really paying any attention but at the words "Vice President Kinsey" he snapped out of his train of thought. "What!"

Hammond wasn't mad. He knew that Jack wasn't going to hear whatever he said unless it was important. "I said that Vice President Kinsey has been investigated you and Major Carter and because of the currant situation you are going to be questioned." This bit of news didn't make Jack feel any better.

The two days latter

SG1 was sitting in the conference room waiting for General Hammond to return with Richard Woolsey, and no one was talking. It was the first time that Jack and Sam were in the same room at the same time since they found out the big news, and they were both avoiding each other like the plague since then, because of that all four of them felt so awkward. When Hammond returned with their investigator there was a sigh of relief. SG 1 stood "SG1 this is Richard Woolsey he will be questioning all of you separately Teal'c your first."

In the interrogation room

Teal'c was sitting on his chair glaring at Woolsey as he entered, he held his gaze as Woolsey sat in front of him. It was clear that Teal'c did not like this man. Woolsey stretched out his arm to shake hands but Teal'c did not move. After a second he put his now shaky hand down. It was obvious that Woolsey was intimidated by this and he did a poor job in hiding it.

"Okay, lets start. In all your time in the SGC have you notice any thing strange?"

Teal'c response was a raised eyebrow.

After a wile of silence Woolsey figured out what he just asked "Yes I need to be more specific. You are aware of the military regulations?"

All he got was a nod

"Alright have you seen anyone break the regulations?"

"I have not" Teal'c was still trying to stair down Woolsey or so it seemed to Woolsey. He knew that that was a lie. There were plenty of times that SG1 directly disobeyed orders. "Hum…" he looked down at his papers. Teal'c was getting to him. "Have you noticed any sudden changes in the personal relationship between some of your team members?"

"I have not."

He was getting nowhere with Teal'c and he knew that whatever Teal'c knew he wasn't about to tell Woolsey, and by the look Teal'c was giving he thought it would be better not to push this guy

Daniel's turn

Unlike Teal'c Daniel had no problem shaking the man's hand but that didn't mean that he liked him.

After they were all settled Woolsey started. "Alright let's get right to it. Dr. Jackson you have been a member of SG1 since the start of the program correct?"

"That was seven years ago, what dose that have to do with now?"

"Dr. Jackson let me do the questioning and you the answering." It was plain to see that Woolsey was trying to establish some sense of authority seeing how he had none with Teal'c.

"Fine, yes I was." Daniel liked the man even less now. Woolsey was the type that liked power and liked using it often.

"And what did you think of Colonel O'Neill when you first met him?"

"I thought Jack was…" Daniel was trying to pick his words carefully because what he really thought of Jack when they first met was that he was a heartless jerk that didn't like scientists. But he knew he couldn't say that. "difficult… sometimes"

"Have you noticed any changes in his behavior over the years towards you?"

Daniel didn't need to think about that one. "No, he's still difficult."

"Okay, have you noticed any behavior changes between Colonel O'Neill and any other member of SG1?" Woolsey looked like kid in a candy store. This was the start of a series of questions that would make the Colonel and the Major look guilty no matter if they were or not.

Daniel is not an idiot, by the look on Woolsey face he knew that if he answered the question it would lead into a trap. "Why don't you just ask what you came here for? You want to know if Jack and Sam have some kind of relationship, right?"

A flash of anger showed on Woolsey face his plan that he worked so hard on didn't work and now he was forced answer Daniel's question if he wanted any information at all. Woolsey nodded.

"Well you can quit looking because I know them both vary well and no matter what you think there is no way that either one of them would break the major regulations." Daniel was leaned back on the chair with his interlocked fingers on top of the table.

This was not what Woolsey wanted and he was so angry that Daniel avoided the trap that his face was turning redder by the second. He was trying to think of something that would lead the Doter back in the right direction. Then it hit him "Colonel O'Neill is a seasoned covert opp. officer and Dr. Major Carter is the smartest person that we have inside, or outside, the military; do you seriously think that if they wanted to break the regulations that they wouldn't be able to find some way of doing just that with out anyone knowing? Who knows maybe this relationship only happened off world? Did you ever think of that?" By the end of his little talk he was on his feet with both hands down on the table. This was his last chance with Daniel and there was no way that he would let Daniel disagree with him. He had him just where he wanted him.

This had been the trap that Daniel tried to avoid. What Woolsey Said was true there was no way of denying it. He had no idea what to do, so he said the first thing that popped in to his head. "I don't know, maybe they weren't aware it was happening?"

"Maybe they didn't know it happened? Is that the best you could come up with? Tell me Jackson, how is it possible that some one could get pregnant with out knowing how it happened?" Woolsey grin was from ear to ear. This was better than his plan; because of Daniel's interview he can now ignore the possibility that no one broke any regulations.

"Well if you think about it its possible. I mean there is so much we don't know, so much that we have yet to learn compared to the Ancients. Don't you think that they could have found a way to do some thing like this, I mean it's possible, and for you to say that it's not isn't that just being small minded?" Daniel was also standing now. The two men were now face to face and the two were both angry

Jack's turn

By this time Woolsey was vary annoyed, he got nowhere with Teal'c or Daniel and he never had much hope for O'Neill or Carter. He needed real proof.

There was a knock at the door before an airman opened it then stepped aside to reveal the Colonel. Jack hesitantly walked in to the room; he ignored Woolsey's hand and greatening as he sat down. Jack sat relaxed in the chair with his arms folded over his chest. His body language said that he was the same old Jack, but his face, mostly the eyes, looked hard, frozen and deep under that was hidden a lot of hurt.

"Fine." Nether one of them was in the mood to pretend to be nice. "I already know that there is no point beating around the bush with you so just tell me how you and Major Carter pulled this off with out any one knowing until now?"

"Well to start with you could have gotten more out of me if you did 'beat around the bush' secondly Major Carter and I haven't done anything other than our jobs." Jack hadn't moved from his spot, he just sat their like a statue.

"I highly doubt that. You have been known not to obey orders. Just admit that you are the father now and I might be able to lessen the punishments. Who knows you might just be asked to retire?" Woolsey needed a confession; they had nothing with out a confession.

"Look, I'm not here to play your mind games. You want the truth well here it is nothing happened with me and Carter, ever, got that" Jack stood and looked down at Woolsey there was an icy fire burning in his eyes.

The longer Jack stood over him the more the seconds seemed to last and eternity. Woolsey was some want relived when Jack said, "I had enough of this I have better things to do." and walked out of the room.

Sam's turn

For the past two days Sam had been reviewing all their resent missions trying to find out how this could have happened. So far nothing.

As Sam entered the room she found an agitated investigator sitting in front of a table looking over some papers. He motioned for her to sit down so she did. Out of all her team mates she was the most nervous, understandably.

After a wile Woolsey put down the papers and looked right at Carter. "This whole investigation thing is pointless, we both know who the father is and it would make things a lot easer if you just confess. It would mean a lot less paper work and it would make things a lot less complicated for you."

"Look it's just like I told Janet I don't know who it is. I think that this happened off world." Sam said defensively.

"Do you really expect me to believe that. You and the Colonel love each other, the whole base knows it but what they didn't know was that the two of you have been acting on your emotions and now this happened! Just tell me the truth!" Woolsey was practically shouting.

Sam was no longer in defensive mode but in offensive. "I am telling you the truth, Jack and I never acted on our emotions!"

"A-ha so you do admit that you and 'Jack' have feelings for each other!" This was his last chance and Carter just let something slip, he was starting to feel hope again.

Sam was now in deep shades of red; she didn't mean for that pop out but she just got a sudden surge of anger that she couldn't control.

"You got this far in confessing why not just tell me the rest?" He was egging her on.

"I told you there is nothing to confess." Sam was trying to keep her cool.

"Oh right some one did this to you off world with out you knowing. Come on you can at lest think of a better cover story."

"It is not a cover story!" Sam was back in the offensive.

"Okay I'll go along with your story; so tell me how could this have happened with out your knowledge?"

That took her off her guard a little. "Well I think that is might be the Asgard." Sam was switching over to scientists mode.

"Really and how did you come up with that?" Woolsey had a bigot air about him now.

"Well we know that they have experimented on us trying to find a key to their genetic problem, maybe a renegade Asgard was experimenting on me now?"

Woolsey face was blank.

"Think about it they abducted Colonel O'Neill with out us knowing, even he didn't know it happened to him, maybe it's the same situation?"

Woolsey was at his boiling point it was a valid point that he couldn't argue with. "Fine, call the Asgard but in the mean time I want a paternity test to prove that Colonel O'Neill is the father!" with that Woolsey stormed out he had about as much as he could take.

After the interrogation the rumor was buzzing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters or of the show Stargate but this is what would happen if I was one of the writers

AN- Sorry that this chapter took so long, by my friends took me on a surprised birthday trip, then my mom got sick (but she is better now). Any-who, I hope you can forgive me and I hope you like it.

Chapter four

After the interrogation the rumor mill was buzzing, no matter where you went all you would hear was theories of how Jack and Sam found a way to have a relationship, it sounded more like a high school than a top secret military base. That's why since Woolsey left Jack hadn't left his office. But in spite of the whole 'they might get kicked out of the air force' thing he strangely felt happy. He forced himself to believe that he didn't know why he was happier but deep down inside he knew that it was because of _why_ he and Carter might get kicked out of the air force.

Jack liked the thought of having a family again, and the rumor that he was going to have one with Carter was the one of the reasons that he felt a lot better. But he knew that they never did anything so that obviously wasn't true. And when it came to something this important he knew that Carter wouldn't lie, so he knew that she hadn't been with any one. She wasn't seeing any one; he still had a chance with her, and that was the main reason why he was happy. With that thought Jack froze, he let his mind slip again, he shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. Jack quickly scanned the room to make sure that he was alone. Once that was all clear he let his mind slip again.

In Carter's office

Carter is the type of person that when faced with a mystery will work at it until she figures out everything there is to know about it. This whole situation was a mystery to her. Since Woolsey left three days ago she had been reviewing all of their resent mission footage and security tapes over and over again but still she found nothing very useful, other than the fact that this didn't occur in the base. So that left the times that she wasn't on the base and the times that SG1 was off world.

Sam didn't think that this was done to her off world because if it was the Asgard they would have had a more of an opportunity if they took her when she was on earth, so that left all the times when her CO ordered her off the base. Sam made a chart of all the times that she left the base in the past tree months and where she was each time. Then she made a chart for each day that she was out. She was looking for a period of time that was missing but in the end she was stumped

Sam was going over her charts again when Janet walked in. "Mind if I come in?"

"Oh, hi Janet I almost didn't see you come in, it's just that I can't figure this out." Sam replied going back to her charts.

Janet went over to her and looked down at all the charts that covered her desk. "Sam what is all this?" She had just picked up a chart that mapped out Sam's last visit to her house.

"It's a time chart. I'm trying to find out when the Asgard could have taken me."

"Have you called them yet?"

"Yes twice but they haven't responded!" Frustrated was an understatement. Sam was down right furious.

"Well, will you let me prove that it was the Asgard that did this in the first place?"

Sam looked bewildered.

"It's time I gave you and the Colonel the paternity test." Janet said putting down the chart.

Sam's face got red. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." The truth was that she didn't forget; she was ignoring it. She hoped that if she didn't go to the infirmary it wouldn't come to her. It was false hope and she knew it, but it didn't hurt to try.

O'Neill's office

Jack was still day dreaming again when a knock at the door startled him. He barely had time to look up and pretend to have been doing some thing when the General opened the door and walked in. "Colonel O'Neill you are to report to the infirmary."

Jack winced. Like Carter he was trying to avoid Janet's needles. "Do I have to?"

"Yes Jack, I just received a direct order from the president. There is no way out of it son."

Hammond made a motion for Jack to walk out the door as he held it open. Jack reluctantly left the room. The two men walked silently down the SGC corridors.

When they reached the infirmary they found Sam and Janet already there. Sam was on one of the two tables in room and Janet in-between them talking to Sam. "What's he doing here?" Jack had looked up at the observation room above them and saw Woolsey with a grin on his face.

"He's here at the request of Vice President Kinsey." Hammond said. You could tell that he didn't like the man but he was starting to respect him. (Hammond just gave him the black mail disk on Kinsey) "You can start now Dr. Fraiser."

Janet didn't look to happy about Woolsey ether. "Okay Colonel you can sit on that table wile we get ready" Jack went over and sat down but didn't take his eyes off Woolsey. Anger was building up inside Jack; he couldn't stand him sitting up there with a smug look on his face. But Jack was soon forgot his anger because he was distracted by Janet who picked up a syringe with a rather large needle. At that sight Jack got a little queasy.

Janet looked over and saw that Jack's face lost some color. "Relax Colonel this is not for you." He got the color back in his face but he was still eyeing the needle. "Okay, Sam will you lie down please?"

Happy with the fact that the needle wasn't for him Jack went back to eyeing Woolsey. Or at lest pretending to. In truth he was watching Carter out of the corner of his eye. She was lying down with part of her shirt rolled up. Janet had the needle ready and was about two inches away from Carter's lower abdomen when a nurse that he didn't notice before stuck something in his mouth and started moving it around. It took him a second to realize that it was a q-tip and she rubbing his cheek for DNA. After she was done Jack gently felt his cheek then looked darkly at her. "You know you didn't have to rub so hard."

"At lest you didn't get the needle, Sir." Sam was sitting up now holding a peace of cotton just under her bellybutton. Sam was going to say some thing else but the moment that she opened her mouth a q-tip was shoved in.

AN- Sorry I hate notes in the middle of stories too but I need to tell you that I have no idea how long the waiting period for the results should be. I'm not even sure how they give paternity tests. So I'm just winging it, so if it's wrong, sorry

"Okay it will be about one to two days until I get the results back so until then doctor's orders you two are not to stay in your offices all day. It's a good way of getting sick you two need more fresh air." With that Janet started to leave with all three samples. "Doctor, will you pack up the samples in a hurry I need to be going?"

"What!" Jack Sam and Janet were confused.

"Like I said I believe that the SGC needs to clean house and that includes you Dr. Fraiser, I believe that if it helps your friend you would falsify the tests. This is why I got permission to take the samples and get it tested by a team of doctors with out any bias."

That was it Jack was about to snap if it wasn't for the stern look that the General just gave him. "Do as he asks Dr. Fraiser I was the one that gave him the permission." And there was silence in the room. The General gave the Doctor a 'go on' nod, but she didn't budge. Jack was totally lost. "With all dew respect Sir, why in hell did you do that for?"

"Because when the test comes back negative they won't be able to accuse us of any thing." That seemed to satisfy Janet because she left after she got a second nod.

"Good now that's settled I will be back with the results in about three days. I hope you two enjoy your last days in the Air Force." Woolsey gave them one last smile then left the room. This was a good day he was gong to get the truth out and in the open.

The two days later

After Sam was told to stay out of her lab she spent her time in Daniel's office. Daniel was working on translating some text he found so all she did was sit in a corner and think. She was scared. She had every reason to be, she was going to be a single mom. She didn't know the first thing about babies. She needed help or some one to talk to.

That's when she thought of Jack, but he wasn't talking to her and she couldn't blame him. Sam had long ago confessed to her self that she was in love with her CO, and she knew that Jack felt the same way. So when he found out that she was going to have a baby it must have really hurt him. She wanted to tell him that he is the only one that she wanted in her life; she wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she couldn't make her self do it. If she did that, there would be no turning back. If she told him that she loved him it would be putting her life in his hands, and she didn't know if she could do that. If Jack did believe her side, that it was the Asgard, then every thing between them would work out. But if he didn't she would be left with a broken heart on top of it all. She couldn't do it, she was too scared. No! She couldn't do that any more; she had to stop being afraid, her life was spinning out of control the only way to put it back on track was to let it all out. The next time that she saw Jack she would tell him that she loves him.

The night before the get the results in the mess hall

Now that Jack was told that he had to stay out of his office he spent most of time ether in the gym or in the mess hall. It was the middle of the night and Jack was in his pajamas eating a bowl of jell-o. The only other people in the mess hall were the night cook and some of the night watch guys having coffee.

Jack had been up all night thinking about Sam again but this time he realized something. He wasn't getting any younger and if he was going to have any sort of life with her, he would have to start now. He decided that was going to retire and if Jacob gave his blessing he planed on proposing. That big decision was a blow to him and it left him wide wake and a little hungry, he might as well go have some jell-o.

The guys left so he was as alone as he was going to get. Jack was debating weather or not to get another bowl or going back and try to get some sleep. The jell-o won. He got up and went over to the food. Jack heard the door open he assumed that it was some other night watch guys coming for coffee. Their was one cup of jell-o left, it was blue and had his name all over it, but just before he grabbed it the guy that just came in snatched it.

"Hey I was going for that-" He froze. It wasn't some night watch guy; it was Carter, also in her pajamas. He had no idea what to say.

"Sorry Sir, I thought that you were going for the pie." Sam was trying to act like nothing happened. She was just as surprised as Jack to find him here. "Well here take the jell-o" She handed him the bowl and took some pie. She walked over to where Jack was sitting and started eating.

Jack took a moment to recover. He didn't plan on seeing Sam until tomorrow, so he had no idea what to do. Jack took the jell-o and sat down in front of her.

"I was joking Carter you can have the jell-o." He gave her back the jell-o and took the pie.

"Thanks Sir. Do you want the rest of it?" She was handing out a spoon with half of the pie on it.

"No, you can have it I could always get more." Jack brain was buzzing. This was the first time that that he and Sam talked in about a week. He had no idea what to do. There was an awkward silence between them now.

Sam was telling herself over and over again that she had to stick to her promise. It was now or never. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, so she just filled it with pie. After all the pie was gone she was going to try again but Jack beat her to it.

"You know I was thinking about retiring." Jack was concentrating in his pie, but looked up when Sam almost choked.

That caught her off guard. "What? Sir you can't do that you love the Air Force!"

"Well…let's just say I love other things more. Besides I think that it's time I moved on to better things." He was looking right at her. This was wrong he knew it, this is what they called fraternizing, but he didn't really say any thing wrong, yet. He was on the borderline now if he said one word out of line both of them could be discharged.

Sam's heart was beating so fast that she thought that it would explode. She wasn't expecting this. She thought that Jack was upset with her. She wanted to say something back but her mind was blank. All that she could do was sit their and smile. She felt a swell of happiness wash over her, but at the same time fear. This was taking the next step it was new territory.

"Better things, Sir?" Sam couldn't help her self she wanted to hear Jack say it was her.

Jack didn't get the chance to respond because at that moment there was a flash of light and Sam was gone. It took a second for him to realize what just happened but when he did he dropped every thing and ran. He was in the control room in 45 second flat.

"Hey what do we have on radar!" He yelled at the night technician.

"Ah… N-Nothing, Sir. Did something happen?" The guy was baffled.

"Wake up the General, Carter's just been kidnapped."

Five minutes later

Hammond just got down to the control room and asked what was going on when there was another flash of light and Sam repapered. He took one look at her and knew that what ever it was it wasn't good.

Sam had tears in her eyes all her hope was gone. She didn't even realized that she was back and in the control room until Jack put his hand on her shoulder and said "Carter what's wrong?" but she couldn't help it she just broke down and cried.

"Take her down to the infirmary Colonel. I will call Dr. Fraiser. She should be their by the time you two get there."

By the time that they got to the infirmary Janet still wasn't their so Jack had Sam sit on one of the beds wile they waited.

Janet was running down the hall. She had no idea what was going on other than the fact that Sam was in the infirmary. Janet slowed down as she reached the infirmary and came to a complete stop when she was in full view of Sam. She was sitting on a bed curled in to a ball leaning on Jack who had wrapped his arms around her. She didn't want to interrupt them, but she had to find out what was wrong with Sam.

"What happened?" She asked as she entered the room.

"We were in the mess hall when she was beamed up by the Asgard."

Janet was shocked but that didn't slow her down. In a second she had her little flash light and was shining it in Sam's eyes. She took care not to move the Colonel's arms; he still hadn't let her go. She was about to check her pulse on her neck when Sam spoke.

"Janet I'm fine." Sam had stopped crying but her eyes were all red.

"Sam what happened, why did they take you?"

Sam took a deep breath "It was Thor; he came to tell me that it wasn't them. He said that he has no idea how it happened but he thinks it might be a Goa'uld." She was in the verge of tears again.

Later that morning

Woolsey, Hammond, Jack and Sam were all sitting in the conference room. Woolsey was looking over Hammond's report from last night.

"Well I see you are changing your story Carter. What the Asgard weren't willing to go along with your story?" Woolsey was almost gleeful.

"It is not a story, it's what happened and we have the surveillance tapes to prove it" Hammond's respect for the man was on thin ice.

"Well I can deal with that later, it doesn't matter right now." Woolsey was in sheer delighted as he took out a folder from his brief case and set it down in front of Hammond. "Go ahead General read it."

Hammond opened the folder and read. By the end of the report he was in utter shock.

"Sir?" Jack did not like the look on Hammond's face.

Hammond had to read the report over again before he could even speak.

"They had the samples tested twice once by the ex-Vice President's scientist and one that I approved. They both came back positive."

Jack looked confused. "I'm sorry Sir I don't think I understand"

"It means that you are the father Colonel O'Neill. And you and Carter will be tried for failure to comply with military regulations."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters or of the show Stargate but this is what would happen if I was one of the writers

AN- I'm sorry I know that this is taking a wile but there is action and adventure coming along with more romance.

Chapter five

Jack looked confused. "I'm sorry Sir I don't think I understand"

"It means that you are the father Colonel O'Neill. And you and Carter will be tried for failure to comply with military regulations." This really was one of the best days in Woolsey's life. Because of this the President would be forced to clean house, or at lest he would be forced to replace O'Neill and Carter, who were the biggest problem in his mind.

Jack was so thrown off that he just sat there with his mouth open. What could he possibly say to some thing like that? Not that he didn't like the idea but it was impossible; there was no way that he could be the father.

No one was more confused than Sam. This was just not physically possible. She and Jack never did any thing. This must be some sort of plot to force the president to clean house. That must be it. It was the only explanation that made some sort of sense. "How do we know that the tests wasn't fixed, I mean what proof do you have that it wasn't?"

"I thought that you might say that Carter. Now that I have the test results done by the scientists that I trust feel free to have your Doctor test you again but like these two tests it will come out positive. You can keep that copy General. Well it's my happy duty to go and inform the President now, and set a date for your court-martial hearing." Woolsey gave a smile around the room after he was done packing up his briefcase and left.

All three of them sat in the room in total silence. No one knew what to think. This was the last thing that either one of them expected. It was so awkward in the room that it was painful. Last night Jack and Sam grew a lot closer and he was excited about that, but all of a sudden guilt was pounding on Jack because of it. He didn't know why he felt guilty but he was. He felt as if this was all his fault some how.

"Both of you report to the infirmary I want to know if the fest was fixed. In the meantime I'm going to see what I can find about the so called scientists that did the first test. Dismissed." All respect that he had for Woolsey was gone.

Sam and Jack didn't need telling twice. They both got up and left in opposite directions so fast that it looked like they were running from the plague.

The next day

After Sam and Jack gave DNA samples again Jack went to his office and stayed there. Jack was deep in thought when there was a knock at his door. By the way that the knock sounded he knew that it was Teal'c. "Come in."

Teal'c entered the room; he was holding a tray with food on it. "I have noticed that you have not yet eaten." He handed the tray to Jack but he just set it aside. He could tell that Jack was in distress. "Is their something that you wish to talk about O'Neill?" Teal'c had been very worried about his friend; ever since they were put on stand down Jack hadn't been the same but he could understand why. He just felt that Jack need to talk.

"That's ok T, thanks for the food" Jack picked up a ball and started bouncing it off the wall. Teal'c gave a nod then turned to leave but he never made it to the door.

"It's just that I don't know what to do." As he talked Jack kept slamming the ball against the wall. "I don't know, I feel as if this whole thing is my fault." He took a quick glance at Teal'c, he wanted to see if he felt the same way.

"You know as well as I that this situation is part of a plan to force the leader of your country to replace all members of the SGC." Teal'c sat down next to Jack.

"I know that but I still feel… you know … responsible for it all. I know that they think that I'm the main problem. I don't know maybe if I just retired years ago like I wanted to after I came back from Edora, maybe this wouldn't be happing. Carter wouldn't be stuck in the middle of it all." He slammed the ball extra hard and because of that it hit the wrong spot and went bouncing out of his reach.

"I see." Teal'c took a moment to think about what he was going to say. "But if it wasn't you it would have been some one else. The men who are doing this want to control the star gate and they will not stop at nothing to do so. It is not your fault that Major Carter is in the middle of this. All you can do is fight to try to make things better."

After his talk with Teal'c, Jack felt a lot better. He decided that he was going to stick to his plan. After this whole mess settled down he was going to pop the question to Sam. At that thought Jack became much happier. Jack had spent the rest of the day writing his resignation letter.

The Next Day

For the last two days Sam found her self strangely happy after the initial shock. Even the impending trial couldn't put a damper on her. She trusted Jack with her life and there was no one else that she would want to start a family with. So if it came out to be true it wouldn't be that bad. But she knew it wasn't; there was no way that it could be true. This time when she was called to the conference room a part of her wanted the test to be positive, despite every thing.

In the conference room

The General and the Colonel were already their when Sam walked in. She took a seat across from Jack then looked at the General.

"We are waiting for Dr. Fraiser. She should be here soon." Just as the words came out of his mouth Dr. Fraiser walked in. All three of them looked at her. She gave a heavy sigh then gave Hammond a folder as she sat down next to Sam.

"I did the test myself. As it turns out Woolsey's doctors didn't lie."

Confused General Hammond opened the folder. He read it, he heard Dr. Fraiser say it, but he couldn't believe it. He had looked at Carter's research when they thought it was the Asgard and Sam was not only able to account for every hour that she was on Earth but was able to get proof as well. The only possible way that this could be true was if this happened off world. So either every one on SG1 was lying to him and his two best officers were having an affair or the was some sort of joke.

"Come again I don't think I wash my ears last night." Jack was positive that this had to be a mistake.

"The test came out positive. Woolsey wasn't lying, you are the father." Janet knew that this would mean a court-martial for each of them.

Sam was about to say something but at that moment Daniel came rushing in holding a stack of papers. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Wait! Stop! It wasn't their fault!" he struggled with putting the papers down on the table.

"Dr. Jackson what is the meaning of this?" Hammond just about all the surprises he could take.

"Sorry Sir, but this can't wait." He took a second to get his breath, and then jumped right on to the explanations. "Because we had all this time off I was caching up with translating some text that we found about three months ago when I came across a tape of an altar. On the floor all around it, it told the story of how the people there were plagued with a disease until a god came, it most likely was a Goa'uld, and is says-"

"Dr. Jackson does this have anything to with what's happing? Because if it doesn't then I will be happy to read your report later." Hammond was about to dismiss Daniel. He had more important things to deal with at the moment.

"General Sir this is what is happing!" Daniel sifted through some papers then pulled one out. "Right here it says that the population was dieing. Because of a plague almost every one became sterile. So the god '_made_' them this altar. According to this when a newly wed couple touches it the altar would heal them. In the text it said that those who had extreme faith was 'bless them with a gift from their god' or in other words a child. I figured out that because not every one was sterile there was bound to be some couples who had nothing wrong with them. So the altar would do the next best thing which was artificial insemination." He stopped to yawn.

"So you mean to tell me that an altar did this?" At this point Hammond was willing to believe anything, but this sounded farfetched.

"Yes." Daniel stood there looking at them. He expected some sort of reaction but he got nothing. They just sat there looking at him.

Sam was the first to snap out of it. "Wait first wouldn't it need a blood sample and what did you mean by they '_made_' the altar."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Clearly the Goa'uld didn't have technology that advanced back then. If this was a Goa'uld invention it would need a DNA sample and I don't think that it would be able to do anything other than heal the people. But it's not a Goa'uld device it was created by the Ancients."

"And you know that how?" Jack didn't know how he felt about this yet. If he was going to be a father again with out having done anything he wanted to know exactly how it happened.

"Because of this." Daniel looked through some papers again and held up a picture of the altar zoomed in, on the outer edge was tiny engravings in Ancient. "My guess is that a plague did make a planet sterile long ago before the Ancients ascended so they made this altar so the next evolution of humans wouldn't die. Then a Goa'uld came along and found it. He gave the plague to the people who lived on this planet so he could test it out."

"Okay if that's true why would a Goa'uld just leave Ancient technology behind like this?" Sam couldn't help but doubt. It was the scientist in her.

"Well the text said that the planet became over populated some people started to doubt that the Goa'uld really was a god. Because of that the people rebelled, they scratched out the name of the Goa'uld and started riots. There was a massacre where almost every one was killed. After that I think that the Goa'uld left it because he thought it was much more trouble than it was worth. And it sat there for about a thousand years before we came along."

Hammond was so happy with the good news that he could have cried. "Can you prove that this is what really happened? Beyond a shadow of doubt?"

"That was the easy part. I have the tape from that mission; it clearly shows Jack and Sam touching the altar with out knowing what it did. And if they think that the tape is a fake all we need to do is send a team to px3717 3and get the altar"

Hammond jumped right to work. "O'Neill you take Teal'c and SG teams 7 and 11 back to px37173 and retrieve the altar. You leave in two hours." He looked up at Daniel. "I want a full report detailing everything you just told us along with a copy of the mission tape ready by the time O'Neill's team gets back. Then I want you get some sleep." He looked at Sam "Carter I want you to make a full copy of the time charts you did along with all the proof you have. That's also due by the time they get back. Dismissed." They all got up and waited for the General to reach his office before they left.

45 minutes later

Sam was done with copying her charts and lists and she already gave it to Hammond, so she went to see if she could help Daniel in any way but he was in no mood. He had stayed up for about 36 hours so he could finish translating the text; saying that he was crabby was putting it mildly. So Sam thought that she would go down to the locker rooms were the SG teams would be suiting up. Seeing how as she had nothing to do she was hoping that Jack would let her go. But then she remembered that she was on maternity stand down. This was going to be a dull nine months. On the up side she could finally take time to relax.

One hour later

Jack and Teal'c were ready to go but they had to wait for SG 7 and 11. This was why Jack didn't like scientist they always took so long. He was itching to get out of the base. He had been trapped in it for too long. When they were finally ready to go they walked to the gate room, Jack jogged. Because Jack jogged, it was more of a run than a jog; he was there a full minute early. As Jack entered the gate room he was greeted by the General "Sir!" Jack saluted.

"At ease Colonel, I just came to see you off and to tell you that I will be flying to Washington DC so I can present the facts to the President in person; but I might be there for a few days so you will be holding down the fort until I come back. This means that I can't leave until you come back and so try to make it a fast trip"

"Sweet, I get to be in charge. For how long?" He was acting happy but he wasn't. He had some time off coming to him and he planned on starting his plan.

"Until I get back tomorrow or the day after." Hammond could tell that Jack wanted to say something but he kept it to him self. Besides the other SG teams just arrived. General Hammond turned to look at the control room and told them to dial the gate. After that he walked a way.

4 hours later

Jack had called earlier to say that they might need a little more time but they were now on the processes of carrying it through the gate. Jack was at the front of this large altar trying to keep it steady. Once they were all though SG3 and 10 took over and carried it down the ramp. Jack was the last to get down and by the time he got there Hammond was waiting for him.

At Sam's house

Seeing how as they solved the mystery and their was no possible way that she and Jack would be relieved from duty General Hammond took her off stand down and put her on maternity leave. That meant that Sam wasn't allowed to do any thing on the base, so she went home. She didn't mind so much because Sam had nothing but drama and stress for the past two weeks and she could use some rest. When she got home she took a long shower then sat down in front of the TV to watch a movie. She was asleep within the first ten minutes.

She woke up the next morning. It took her a second to realize what had woke her up, the phone was ringing. She was yawning as she answered the phone. "Major Carter here."

"Sam? Are you okay?"

It took a second before she realized that it was her brother. "Oh, hey Mark I was just sleeping so what's going on?" She turned off the TV and went into the kitchen.

"Your base has a hospital on it right?" He sounded really worried.

"Mark is their some thing wrong?" Sam went to get a glass of water.

"It's Alice. She hasn't been feeling to well lately so we took her to the doctor. They did a whole bunch of tests. We found out that she has leukemia."

Sam gasped Alice was her niece. She was the sweetest little girl you could ask for.

"We did more tests and they came back to day, the doctors say that there is nothing they can do for her. I know that dad had cancer and the infirmary on your base made him better so I was wondering-"

"Mark I would love to but I don't think that I can. That would be using military resources for personal uses. If I do that I will be court-martialed, and because I did it for you, you will also get in trouble." Just because they proved that her current situation wasn't her fault didn't mean that cretin people wouldn't be watching her. There was no way that she would be able to get a way with breaking any regulation big or small.

"Sam the doctors say that she only has six months to live." He sounded like he was the verge of tears. "Sam please I will never ask you for any thing again but I can't sit here and watch my child die. Once you're a parent you'll understand."

Those words hit her like a ton of bricks. This was the first time that it really hit her that she was going to be responsible for another life, that she was going to be a mom. She looked down at her stomach. It was hard to believe that in there was a person in there. In that moment she knew that if she was in the same situation she would do anything in her power to not see her child suffer. "I'll see what I can do. General Hammond might understand."

"Sam thank you"

"No problem Mark, I'll call you later"

She hung up the phone and called Hammond's office.

"Hello?"

"Jack!" This was not who she was expecting.

"Carter, so nice of you to call. How may I help you?" Jack voice was almost bubbly. It was clear that Jack loved hearing Sam say his name.

Sam forgot that Hammond left for Washington to solve the mess they were in. He must have left Jack in charge. "Sir, I just found out that my niece has cancer and I was thinking maybe I could use the healing devise that we found on P8X-987 and-"

"No" Jack cut her off; all bubbles from his voice were popped.

"But Sir she is going to die!"

"If I let you do that it would be using military resources for personal use. And that would be breaking quite a few military regulations."

Sam was mad now. "Sir I don't c-"

"But what I can do is tell your father that his one of his grandchildren is sick next time that we call the Tok'ra. Who knows maybe he would be able to do something for her? You know he has _friends with connections_."

Now Sam understood. She wasn't allowed use the devise herself but because her father was a member of the Tok'ra he could heal Alice or demand that they do, and because of the treaty they had with the Tok'ra, they would have too. It was a perfect plan.

"Well Sir when is the next time we call the Tok'ra?" Sam said playing along.

"You know you have impeccable timing? We haven't talked to them in a wile so I imagine we would be due for a call in oh…an hour or so. I was a bout to start the paper work."

Sam smiled "Good thing I caught you in time."

After she got off the phone with Jack she called Mark and told him that he was to go directly to her house.

Later on

Mark just pulled in to Sam's drive way when he saw her. She walked right up to the car and knocked on the window. When the window was open she stuck her head in and looked in the back seat. "How is she?"

"She's holding on, but…" He looked like he had been crying.

"Okay you are going to fallow me. As a precaution we are going to meet some of my friends then go to the base's infirmary." Sam turned to leave but stopped when Mark asked "Why? Can't we just go directly to the base?"

Sam got permission to take her brother and her niece in to the base but that was it. They were not to be told any thing. Seeing how as that it was a top secret military base they had to make sure that who ever went in was clean. That meant they were going to be searched before they were let in. But Sam didn't want to tell Mark that just yet. "It's… complicated."

Mark fallowed Sam to what seemed like the middle of nowhere. He got out of the car when he was that Sam was doing the same. "Sam where are we? I thought that we are meeting your friends first."

"We are" Sam took out her cell phone and pressed a speed dial number. When some one picked up all she said was "They're here." and hung up.

Mark had a confused look on his face.

"Mark, before they let you and Alice in they need to search you. You're not allowed to bring any electronics."

"What? Why? All this just to get in to the infirmary?" He had no idea what was going on.

"Mark you know that we work with vary sensitive machines. We can risk anything that might disrupt the equipment." Sam hated lying to her brother, but it was the only way that she could help him.

What Sam said did seem reasonable so when a truck came he let them search him with out a hassle.

After the MP checked and removed every thing from Mark's pockets he spoke for the first time. "He's clean, where's the girl?"

Mark opened the back seat door and pulled out Alice who was asleep. She was still in her hospital gown.

"Right this way Sir." The man who searched him was leading him to the truck.

"What? I can't just leave my car here. And what about every thing you took. Will I get it back?" But by that time he was already in the truck and Sam was getting in next to him. "Sam?"

"Don't worry about your things it will be taken care of." The MP said before Sam could say anything.

By the time that they reach the infirmary Mark had been through two more searches. But it was all worth is because Alice was now on a bed in the infirmary, but he was confused. They had been there for at lest half an hour and the doctors hadn't asked any questions or started any test. He wanted to ask Sam about it but once they got in the base she went some were. All of a sudden there was a flashing red light and a muffled voice in the hallway saying something. He only heard the word, unscheduled, before a nurse came rushing in and closed the door.

Meantime

Once Sam got in the base she had to change in to her base uniform. When she was done with that she wanted to be with her brother but that's when she was called to the control room.

Walter was sitting his chair when Sam came in. "We were expecting General Carter to be here by now. We think that their might be something wrong."

Sam sat down at a computer and started typing. In truth she was some what relieved that her father was not their yet. Ever since she got off the phone with Jack she knew that their was going to be a good chance, thanks to the rumor mill, that he would find out about her and Jack. And what would made things even worse was if he found out that she almost court-martialed. This could turn in to her hands down the most embarrassing situation in her life. She would give any thing to not see her father but there was no way out of it now because in that moment the gate started dialing.

In the infirmary

Janet could tell that Sam's brother was getting anxious. She was just about to go and pretend to do something when Jacob and Sam walked in.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Mark almost woke Alice.

"They told me that Alice got sick so I came to see how she was doing." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Mark do you mind if I have a moment with Alice alone?"

Mark could tell that Jacob was hiding something in his pocket. "What are you going to do?" Because of their past relationship Mark didn't really trust his father.

"Mark, come on let's go get something to eat. Dad will get us when it was time." Sam was holding on to Mark's arm. She could tell that he was about to protest so she started nudging him toward the door.

In the mess hall

Sam took him down to the mess hall and got them both blue jell-o. They were half way done eating when Jacob walked in and sat down with them. He told Mark that Janet was going to starting the treatment and he wouldn't be able to see her wile she was being treated so if he wanted to see her it would have to be now. They got up to leave.

Dr. Lee was in the mess hall having some lunch when he spotted Sam. He was never told that Sam was coming back for that day so he couldn't help but blurt out "Major Carter I thought that you were on maternity leave!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters or of the show Stargate but this is what would happen if I was one of the writers

AN- I love my Tec-guy! He was able to recover this file so I don't need to rewrite chapter six! My computer is still broken but I will be able to post chapter seven by the end of the month

Chapter Six

Dr. Lee was in the mess hall having some lunch when he spotted Sam. He was never told that Sam was coming back for that day so he couldn't help but blurt out "Major Carter I thought that you were on maternity leave!"

Sam froze in horror. He did not just say that. There was no way that he just said that; this had to be a nightmare. Sam took a quick glance at her father and brother to see if they heard. Both of them were staring at her. Crap, they did hear. If looks could kill Dr. Lee would have been dead three times over. Sam was fuming.

By this time Dr. Lee knew that he was in trouble. He started to sweat, he wasn't good under pressure. When he is put under pressure that's when he starts to blurt out anything to make the trouble disappear, but it never worked. "O-Oh did I say maternity leave. I ah… I meant that I thought that you left for your court-martial hearing!" The moment that came out of his mouth he regretted it.

At this point Sam was seriously considering killing Dr. Lee.

"D-did I say court-martial hearing I-I-I meant that…I-I… I w-was just leavening." With that he dropped his fork and zoomed out of there so fast that he almost hit the wall instead of the door.

The mess hall was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. This was a nightmare it had to be because not only did it happen it had to happen in the mess hall, rumor mill central.

"Sam what was he talking about?" Jacob was right in front of Sam now and not too happy.

"Aumm… isn't it time that we got Mark to the infirmary?" Distraction was the only thing that popped in Sam's head.

It didn't work. "Sam, stop messing around! Now explain!" Jacob's eyes were on fire.

Sam was holding on to false hope. "…umm I bet Alice would like to see Mark before-"

"You and I both know that I already cured her so stop trying to change the subject and explain!" Jacob completely forgot that Mark or any one else was in the room, he was on the verge of all out rage.

No escaping it now. She might as well come out with the truth. Not looking in his face Sam said in a small voice. "I'm pregnant."

It took Jacob a moment for that to sink in and when it did, he only said one word. "Who?"

That was the question that Sam was afraid of. "Dad it's really not his fault. The thing is-"

"Who?" Rage was an understatement. It was more like all hell broke loose in side Jacob and any reasoning was out of the question.

Sam looked at Mark for help but he was lost. An hour ago his daughter was dieing and now she was fine and his sister was pregnant. He had no idea what was going on.

"For the last time Sam, who?" Sam's father was scary when he wanted to be.

Thinking fast Sam said "Let me tell Selmak first." She was hoping that he would be more willing to hear her out before acting.

"He has nothing to do with this. You are going to tell me who the father is, and you are going to tell me now!" If this was a cartoon Jacob would be growing taller with his anger.

Sam wasn't going to win that fight and she knew it. There was no way out telling him now. So much for the hope that he wouldn't find out. "Alright, but before I tell you, you have to understand that it wasn't his fault."

"Fine now tell me who!" All Jacob heard Sam say was 'I'll tell you.'

Sam took a deep breath; she really didn't want to say this. "It's Colonel O'Neill."

Jacob was silent for a minute. Those words hit him like a wall. He and Jack were friends; he couldn't believe that his friend would go behind his back and sleep with his daughter. If he thought that he was mad before, it was nothing compared to now. His anger was the kind of anger that drove some people to kill.

At that precise moment Jack walked in to the mess hall.

"Carter! Just the person I was looking for. Hammond's back he wants-" Jacob just turned to look at him. "Jacob I thought that you were in the infirmary."

Jacob was silent. Jack had never seen a man so scary before in his life. Jacob's face hadn't changed but at the same time he didn't look a thing like Jacob he knew. Jack didn't know why but; he got the feeling that maybe he should run.

Well Jack was right because in a flash Jacob was aiming a zat gun at his head. Jack had barely enough time to duck. The shot hit the some one who was sitting behind Jack.

"Dad!" Sam didn't think that her father would get that mad, he did like Jack.

Sam tried to get in between her dad and Jack but Mark just snapped out of the confused trance he was in and pulled her out of the way. Jacob was aiming again, but Jack got the picture. He ran for it but Jacob was right after him. Sam struggled with Mark for a second then broke free and ran after the two with Mark in tow.

Jack had no idea were he was going, he just ran. So much for his plan, their was no way that Jacob would let him marry Sam. He would just have to do it with out his blessing. As Jack was running down a hall he saw some one getting out of the elevator. He made it just as the doors were closing.

Jacob came to a halt in font of the doors with Sam right behind him. Mark had to knock down some people to get there but he was right after Sam.

"Dad! What were you doing? You hit some one-" Sam couldn't believe that her father reacted that way.

"Is their any way we can find out what level he went to?" Mark who was silent up until now still had no idea what was going on but figured out that the man his dad just shot at must be the guy who did this to his little sister.

"No there isn't." This was insane, both Sam's brother and her father actually working together. Why did it have to be now?

"I think I know were he might have gone. Sam, give me your accesses card." He knew Jack he would be heading down to the gate level. That's were he had more options.

"No! Dad you are going to have to listen to me now. It wasn't Jack's fault." That was a mistake. Why was it becoming harder for her to say Colonel instead of Jack's name?

"Jack?" Deep down Jacob knew that she and Jack had feelings for each other but he never thought that it would be blowing up in his face like this. "How could this not be his fault? He was the one who didn't use protection."

"Dad!" This was so uncomfortable. Sam never wanted to hear her dad talk about her sex life, much less talk about it with her. "Nothing ever happened in between Colonel O'Neill and me."

"Sam it's too late to lie about it now, you're already pregnant." Mark may have not fully understood what was going on, but he knew all about the birds and the bees.

Sam chose to ignore that. "On px37173 we found an Ancient device. It did this." Sam was desperately trying to get her father to believe her.

"Why would the Ancients build something like that?" Jacob reluctantly put his anger on hold. He knew that the Ancients were capable of building any thing they wanted. And in his mind he desperately wanted to believe that his little girl was still a virgin.

"Daniel can explain it better than I could but I can show you the device. Once we found out what it did we brought it here. It's in my lab." This was good. Sam knew that her father didn't forget his anger but he was in a position to be willing to hear her out.

With Jack

As soon as he got on the elevator he pressed a button, any button, he just needed to get out of there. A minute later the doors opened and Jack found himself on the science floor. He thought about going to the gate level but he knew that he shouldn't stay on the elevators, it wasn't safe. So Jack made a b-line for Sam's lab. It was the most unlikely place that any one would look for him.

As he entered the lab Jack saw the altar. He had a love-hate feeling for it. Because of it his friend was shooting at him, but on the other hand he was going to have a family again and it was with Sam. He knew that it could be a wile so he sat at her desk. He saw a Rubik's cube sitting on the desk and reached out to play with it but at that moment Jacob Sam and Mark walked in to the lab. Jack froze like a deer caught in headlights.

It took everything Jacob had not to jump and attack Jack. He opted for his gun, but Sam stood in front of Jack blocking him.

"Dad! The altar is right their, you can see for your self that it wasn't Colonel O'Neill's fault." Sam was getting vary stressed.

Jacob put his gun away and walked over to the altar his eyes didn't move away from Jack. He only looked away when he had to examine the altar. It took him seconds to realize that it was Ancient.

Five minutes later Jacob had a panel open and was playing around with the inside. In those five minutes a huge wave of relief washed over him. The device did do what Sam said it did. When Jacob thought about it he realized that Sam and Jack were both in the Air Force and they wouldn't break a major regulation like that. It seemed silly to think that they would. When Jacob was satisfied he stood up and looked over at Jack who as still behind Sam.

"If you still plan on shooting me at least give me a head start." Jack really didn't know what Jacob might do.

Jacob was spared from having to say any thing because Hammond walked in. "Colonel you were told to find Carter and report to my office, not give a tour." He looked at Mark. He knew that Mark would probability need to be told what was really happening and that meant that he had to fill out the paper so he could get the clearance. His job was never easy.

Jack couldn't tell if Hammond was mad or just annoyed. "Well Sir it really wasn't a tour."

"I should say not. I have four people who are in the infirmary because they were either hit with a zat gun or they sustained minor injuries from you three running around" Hammond stared at each of them was he was talking.

"Sorry Hammond it was my fault. I got carried away." This was Jacob's way of apologizing to Jack and Sam.

"That doesn't matter they will be fine, but right now I need Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Come with me." He started to leave.

When Sam and Jack started to leave as well Mark looked at his father. He had no idea what was going on. Wasn't his father still supposed to be angry with O'Neill? He did do this to his little sister! Well if his father wasn't going to do any thing about it he would. Without really thinking about what he was doing he jumped on O'Neill. The two started wrestling.

"Mark!" Jacob never knew that his son would get that fired up.

It was a fight to get Mark off Jack and when they did Jacob had to hold on to his arms so he wouldn't attack again. That did not make Mark any happier with his father. "What is your problem dad! This jerk is the one responsible for what happened to Sam, you just going to let him go!"

"So this is why I have four people in the infirmary. Well I can't tolerate having a civilian running around attacking my people, Air men you are to take him to a holding room, he is not to leave until I had a chance to talk to him" He waved to some men from the hall and they came in and took Mark away.

"Hammond you can't blame him. He doesn't understand." Jacob knew that Mark could be tried for what he did.

"I know, if you want you can go with him." Hammond loved his job at the SGC but why could nothing ever be simple?

In Hammond's office

Jack was sitting on one of the chairs in front of Hammond's desk rubbing his neck. "You have a very violent family Carter."

"Sorry Sir." Up until this point Sam hadn't looked Jack in the eyes since they left her lab. She couldn't it was just too funny; this whole bazaar situation just struck her as funny. It was her way of dealing with the stress.

"The reason I called you here is to tell you that the charges have been dropped" Hammond was sitting behind the desk with his hands folded.

Now it was okay for Sam to smile. "That's the best news that I got all year." This was a huge relief for her.

Jack on the other hand wasn't so happy. He noticed the Hammond ended that last sentence, there had to be more. "But…"

"But as I thought Woolsey did not take that too well" Hammond always tried to beat around the bush when he could.

"We knew that he was not going to like it but there is nothing he can do. We have proof." Sam was on cloud nine and did not want to come down.

"The thing is, he brought up a good point and now there is debate over whether or not to discharge at lest one of you." He was looking at Jack when he said this. Hammond knew Jack too well not to know that what he was planning. Why was nothing ever simple?

"What! Why! There is no way that they could do that." Sam was forcibly removed from cloud nine.

This wasn't too bad Jack was planning on leaving any way. He should probably hand in his resignation letter, but not now he wanted it to be a surprise for Sam.

"Like it or not you two are now going to be parents. And because of that you two will be spending a lot more time together. Can you guarantee that nothing will ever happen between the two of you?" Hammond gave them a moment to answer but they all knew that they couldn't. "I just wanted to update you two on what was taking place. When I know more you two will be the first to know."

With Jacob and Mark

Mark was sitting in his chair digesting what his 'father' just told him. Everything he thought he knew about the universe was just washed down the drain. "Okay so you aren't human?"

"No" Semak was trying to explain the relationship he had with Jacob.

"And you cured Alice?" Mark was having a hard time with this.

"Yes, maybe you father should explain that to you again." That was a statement not a question. He was loosening patients with him; he had other things on his mind, like the effects of the Ancient device could have had.

Jacob just finished explaining everything to Mark again when Sam walked in with General Hammond. The instant that Mark saw them he was reminded of how he had acted and felt extremely stupid.

"I trust that it's safe you let you out?" Hammond was joking. The truth was that he like Mark. He tried to protect his sister and that was a quality that he liked.

"I'm sorry Sir. If you don't mind I would like to apologize to the people I hurt." Mark was looking at the floor the whole time.

"That won't be necessary my people have been through worse." When Mark looked up Hammond gave him a smile. "Seeing how as you know all about the SGC you have to sign a confidentiality agreement before I allow you to leave."

"O-oh that won't be a problem." Mark was expecting something more severe.

"If you all are done I think we might have a bigger problem on out hands." Selmak sounded worried. And that caught every one's attention.

"What problem?" Just when Hammond thought that every thing might come out okay something new had to pop up.

"I was just thinking about the Ancient device. It healed the people by altering their DNA. Then it was in the hands of a goa'uld. I can guarantee that he tampered with it, in which case we have no idea what the effects on the child will be." Selmak finished talking to a silent room. Every one turned to look at Sam.

A wave of worry stormed over Sam. Something could be wrong with the baby, her baby. There was no way that she was just going to sit here and take it; their must be a way to fix it. Now she understood how Mark must have felt about Alice.

"This is all just speculation," Jacob saw the look on Sam's face. "you should take some tests before you do any thing."

Later on

For the third time Sam was laying on her back wile Janet took another sample. Every one was in the room.

"How soon can we get the results back?" Jack was acting like he was fine but his face was pale and he couldn't take his eye off Sam. This would not be the first time that he lost a child and he did not want to go through that again.

"For the tests that we need to do I will need to send out the samples. That could take up to a week." Said Janet.

"That's too long to wait. Dad is their anything that you can do?" Sam was stressed enough with out having to wait until the lab results come in. That much stress might kill her.

"I'll leave right now and take the samples back to my lab. There I can run better tests but I won't be back until tomorrow." Jacob made a move to get the vile from Janet.

Janet held the vile out to Jacob but there was a flash of light and it was gone. Along with it Sam and Jack had also disappeared.

With Jack and Sam

Jack was standing on an Asgard ship. It took him a moment to realize were he was and another to find Sam. She was lying on the table when they were taken so he found her lying on the floor right next to him. Jack gently helped her to her feet.

"I hope you don't mind but I stayed to monitor the situation. If it was the goa'uld they would have been in violation of their treaty." Thor was sitting at his chair. He didn't look up when he was talking to them he was too busy doing something on his computer.

"That's okay. Are you testing the sample?" Jack got some color back. If any one can help them it would be the Asgard.

"Yes." Thor still hadn't looked up.

Sam was relived to say the least.

Back on earth

"Yes, that's right Mr. President." After Jack and Sam disappeared Hammond went to report it. He wanted to make it clear that it wasn't their fault.

Jacob and Mark were also in Hammond's office. Jacob was a little mad at the fact that the Asgard just came and took Sam and Jack. Mark on the other hand felt like he was in a dream, something straight from Star Trek, and now he was sitting in an office that had a direct line to the Oval office; this was insane.

The two were distracted from their thoughts when Hammond suddenly broke in to a smile. "Thank you Mr. President …. It will be the first thing I tell them….Bye!" With that Hammond hung up.

On the Asgard Ship

Thor hadn't said anything more to ether of them, he was concentrating, so when he spoke it was a slight shock to them. "The computer has finished sequencing the DNA. I am receiving the results now." Thor moved some tings around on the control panel and a hologram of the DNA appeared. If Thor had facial expressions is would have shown shock. "This has to be incorrect."

"What is it?" Sam was on the verge of despair.

Jack had gone pale again. He started prepare himself for the bad news; using his training he washed himself of all emotion.

Thor moved some things on the control panel. "It appears to be that the child that you are carrying is an Ancient."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Sorry that this took so long but I finally got a working computer. And I know that this is a short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something as I write the next chapter (I promise that it will be a long one)

Chapter seven

On the Asgard Ship

Thor hadn't said anything more to ether of them; he was concentrating, so when he spoke it was a slight shock to them. "The computer has finished sequencing the DNA. I am receiving the results now." Thor moved some tings around on the control panel and a hologram of the DNA appeared. If Thor had facial expressions is would have shown shock. "This has to be incorrect."

"What is it?" Sam was on the verge of despair.

Jack had gone pale again. He started prepare himself for the bad news; using his training he washed himself of all emotion.

Thor moved some things on the control panel again. "It appears to be that the child that you are carrying is an Ancient."

Sam was relieved, her child was okay. Jack on the other hand was completely blown away by the news. He was expecting something much worse. So when he spoke it was clear to see that he was bewildered. "Is that even possible?"

By this time Sam had figured it out. Well, most of it. "It was the device; it saw that Colonel O'Neill had the Ancient gene." She was speaking more to Thor than to Jack.

"You are correct." Thor blinked

Sam caught her mistake "But that still doesn't explain it. If any thing the baby will only have the gene, it wouldn't be an Ancient." Sam was heading in to her problem solving mode. This situation was presenting a mystery to her.

Thor's blank face tilted as he spoke. "That would be true if the device had not been altered. I did a scan of it and it appears that it was altered to make the most advance human possible with the DNA that it was given, upon further scans I noticed that it was also capable of expanding the DNA. The Goa'uld who modified it was most likely trying to bread a more advance host." Thor moved some stones on his control panel and the hologram of the DNA zoomed in to one sequence. "This is what most concerns me. This is a gene that allows the Goa'uld to pass on their memories."

Jack had never been one to fallow even a slightly scientific conversation but this was too important to him. Because of this Sam and Thor were a little taken back when Jack spoke. "I get the whole Ancient thing but how can the baby have a Goa'uld gene?"

"When the Tok'ra Joilnar died it was absorbed by Samantha's body. Parts of her DNA attached it self to Samantha's. The device was able to connect enough fragments to complete the sequence, but that is not what troubles me. What worries me, O'Neill, is what information you might have passed on"

Talk about being confused. Jack, along with Sam, had no idea what Thor was talking about. "What_ I_ might have passed on? Don't you think that what Carter knows might be a little more concerning?"

Thor shot him down with one statement. "Samantha is not the one with the entire Ancient repository storied in her subconscious mind."

Jack was speechless. Sam on the other hand was stunned. "Do you mean to say…?"

Thor picked up were Sam trailed off. "There is a 97.8 percent chance that the child will have these memories, but unlike O'Neill it will not be locked away."

"'Locked away?' I thought you removed it!" Jack didn't know yet if he was angry, but he was on the border line.

Thor seemed as calm as ever as he talked. "When you came to us we tried to remove the data from your mind but found that we could not. We instead returned the information to its compact form and sealed it in your subconscious."

"Are you telling me that at any given moment my kid might snap? And what about me will I snap too?" This was a hell of a day for Jack. He could remember all too well how the Ancient repository nearly took over his mind. It was not a pleasant sensation for Jack, losing his mind. It's something he rather not have happen again, much less have it happen to his unborn child.

"No that is quite impossible. The method that we used was permanent. Even if we wanted to there is no way of recovering that information. You are quite safe. Hence the reason that you were left alone but I can not give the same guarantee of safety for your child. As for its sanity, its mind is more advanced than even I would have thought. Their will be no damage."

With that Sam switched over to her protective mode. "What do you mean you can't guarantee its safety?"

"There are some among us that believe that the key to solving our genetic problems my have rested in the Ancient repository stored in O'Neill's mind. By using the method that we did, the Counsel eliminated the chance any one had to experiment. Your child presents them with a new opportunity." Thor blinked as he yet aging rearranged the stones on his control panel. The hologram zoomed out then back in on another part of the DNA. "The Counsel unknowingly made matters worse. This is the marker that we put in O'Neill so that he may not be successfully cloned. The device had modified it so that the child may not be cloned at all. If any other Asgard wants the repository they would have to take your child."

On Earth in the conference room

It has been nearly an hour since Sam and Jack had been taken by the Asgard and Jacob was ready to blow a fuse. How dare the Asgard come and take his little girl with out even asking him, much less take off with out him. Jacob just about had it. He was about to go back to the Tok'ra's headquarters and come back with a ship to look for them when, with a flash, Jack and Sam repapered. "About time you two showed up. What the hell happened up there?" Jacob's raised voice was what drew out Hammond from his office.

They responded with silence. Neither Sam nor Jack knew what to say. It's not that they didn't want to say what happened but they didn't know how to start.

Hammond broke the silence. "Jack did every thing turn out okay?"

Seeing how as Hammond directly asked Jack, he was the one who replied. "Well besides the fact that the baby is an Ancient with the entire Ancient repository down loaded in its mind and because of that at any given moment a rebel Asgard might come and kidnap Carter; everything is peachy."


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Sorry this took so long! I had to pull a BSG (not mine) and jump ahead in the future if I was going to get any were with it.

Chapter eight

Seeing how as Hammond directly asked Jack; he was the one who replied. "Well besides the fact that the baby is an Ancient with the entire Ancient repository down loaded in its mind and because of that at any given moment a rebel Asgard might come and kidnap Carter; everything is peachy."

To say Hammond was confused was an understatement. "Care to run that by me again?"

Jack stated to explain as far as he understood. But he was no Carter.

Sam tried to take over the explanations but every time that she opened her mouth a yawn came out. A sudden wave of exhaustion and heat washed over her. She felt like she just spent the week running with out sleep in the desert. Sam looked over at Jack who was standing right next to her. She would give anything to rest her head on his shoulder, just for a second. It was so heavy, but even heavier were her eyelids. It was a fight to keep them open.

"They couldn't take it out so the stuck it in the back of my mind-" Jack was cut off by something heavy hitting his shoulder. He barely had time to register the fact that it was Sam before she started to fall to the floor. He caught her just in time. "Carter!" To keep them both from falling he laid her on the floor.

Jacob was their in a heartbeat checking her vitals. "She's heating up we need to get her in the infirmary now!" Jacob was on the verge of despair. This was his little girl his only connection that he had left to his wife and it was looking like it was going to lost her too.

The moment that Sam hit the floor Jack's heart stopped. Her fall caught him off his guard and completely unprepared. If it wasn't for his training he would have panicked. But when Jacob said she needed the infirmary he kicked it in to gear. With one swift moment he had cradled Carter and was off. He reached the infirmary in record time.

**Four months later** (for the people who don't want to think about it 3+47 Sam is 7 months)

Jack was sitting by Sam's bed. He reached over and took her hand, absentmindedly playing with her fingers. Jack looked like hell. Since Sam passed out she had yet to wake up once and he had yet to leave her side. At night he would prop his feet on her bed and sleep on the chair. Teal'c and Daniel took turns bringing Jack food, and if he needed to shower or use the bathroom Sam's room had one.

Jack was now in deep thought. After Charlie died the grief nearly killed him. He swore to him self that he would never put him self in a place were all his happiness depended on one person. But here he was again. Any hope for a happy future was in the hands of his second in command, who was lying on the bed in a coma. He looked at her again she looked as if she was just sleeping, every once in a wile he would hear a faint snore coming from her. At this point he would trade his soul just for her to wake up once. He sighed it was no use.

As he looked at her he thought he had never seen her so beautiful. He had never seen any one as beautiful as she was now. She was glowing with her rose-colored colored cheeks and her lips that were fuller and redder. Because she hadn't cut her hair for the past four months it was visibly longer.

His eyes traveled down to her now showing stomach. It was so weird to see her this way. Carter was a fit person never overweight. But now it looked like she had something like a beach ball belly going on. Looking around the room he made sure he was alone. That done he gently laid his other hand on her belly. He wasn't expecting anything but as he pressed a little he felt tiny pushes. He heart just about exploded. This wasn't the first time he had felt the baby but every time it took his breath away. It was hard to believe that there was a whole person in their.

Jack was still in his daydream when Janet walked in. "Hey, I see your still up, it's almost midnight." She walked over to the machines that were attached to Sam to check her vitals, after a few minutes looked back at Jack. "You know you should go get some sleep too."

"I'm fine." Jack said. He had quickly removed his hand from her stomach when Janet walked in but was still unaware that he was still playing with Sam's fingers, a certain ring finger.

Despite what Jack said Janet could see that he was not fine. "She's going to be fine, Jack. Thor and Jacob said it was just stress, once her body recovers she will wake up." Well that's not what they said exactly. What they said was, as with any baby, it was causing stress to the mother's body, this how ever, was no normal baby. It was causing more stress than they thought. Toss in the emotional rollercoaster ride Sam went through since finding out that she was pregnant and this is what you get. The body took maters in to its own hands it needed time to recover. And when it did there was every possibility that she would wake up. But seeing how as this was the first time that anything like this ever happened, they really no idea what would happen. For all they knew she would stay like that until the baby was born.

Knowing that she won't change his mind Janet left. As soon as she left Jack began him nightly routine and propped up his feet. Next thing he knew Jack was waking up on a bed of his own. And with a headache that could kill. "What the hell?" he said as he rubbed his head

"Lie back sir" Jack who had been trying to get up felt some one pushing him back. The moment that he gave in his headache dulled a bit. "Okay maybe I will" he tried opening his eyes but the bright lights made him regret it immediately. "What the hell happened to me?"

The same person who pushed him back talked again. "We found you on the floor, you were drugged."

Jack was thinking through the pain. "Drugged?"

The voice, who he now recognized as Janet, replied. "There was an attempted attack."

"Is Carder okay?" Jack's voice was almost a whisper.

"She's fine. An MP was walking by and stopped the attacker before he did anything" Janet said as she injected him with some thing.

Jack grimaced "Who's he working for?" Jack pushed the pain aside.

This time it was Hammond who was talking "We don't know. We cornered him as he was trying to make an escape but he shot him self. We believe it was the Trust."

"That's the second time this week alone, Sir." Jack was trying to think but the harder he tried the more his head hurt

"I know. There is going to be a meeting to discuses what to do as soon as you feel up to it" Hammond said.

"Let me pop a couple of aspirin and let's get to it" Jack was already off the bed and putting on is coat.

In the Conference Room

"We are just waiting for Jacob" No sooner had Hammond spoke the words the gate started dialing. A few minutes later Jacob was seated and the argument began.

In Jack's mind this was all Selmak's fault. After Sam's collapse he went and told the Tok'ra all about Sam's Baby and because the Tok'ra knew they had to tell their higher ups. "You know Jacob if your little friend didn't say anything the only ones who would have known were the Asgard and us. As long as they didn't tell and we didn't say anything no one would have known." It was clear by his tone of his voice that Jack was a little more than just annoyed.

There was silence. No one knew what to say. They didn't want to start the same old fight yet again.

Teal'c was the first to break the silence "I still believe that you are over looking the Goa'uld. For the moment they are unaware of your child's existence but if they should ever discover it, I can guarantee that every System Lord will launch their armies in attempt to take your child for them selves."

Jack wasn't about to let it go. "Well if-"

Daniel cut him off and pointed out the major problem in Jack's theory. "That wouldn't have worked; your whole theory is based on us. I think you are forgetting that every one on the base knows about Sam's pregnancy, and they were only one step away from knowing the full truth. People talk and we have no idea who may be listening. The Trust, the NID, foreign governments, not only have they all been connected to the Goa'uld in some way, any one of them would do anything to get their hands on advanced technology. Carter's baby is the key." Daniel noticed the look on Jack's face, it was not pleasant. "Hey I don't like it any more than you do but that's the truth."

Selmak chose this moment to speak. "This is why I told the tok'ra we need to be prepared for any thing that the Goa'uld or the people of earth might be planning. Because I informed them if anything happens we are well prepared to do what ever is needed."

"Moving on to more important things." Hammond hoped that Jack would have gotten over it by now but he was wrong. "We need to think up some way to keep Major Carter safe." He was trying to get them back on point.

Teal'c gave a puckered brow and spoke. "Samantha Carter is not safe here. Every one knows were she is. In my opinion she must be moved out of this base."

Daniel was an optimistic but he was a realest to. "And take her where? We have Russians breathing down out backs demanding that we let their scientist in to see Sam. UK thinks we are up to something and is demanding that we let them in on our secret. Mean wile China knows we have something and is making life difficult. The French already don't like us so they are teaming up with China. All the major governments are mobilizing their armies. It's the cold war all over again. And that's just the start of it. We still have the NID and the Trust who have made multiple attacks. Where on earth do you think would be safe to take her?"

There was a moment of silence before Selmak spoke. "If she is not safe on earth then take her off world. Why not take her to your Alpha site."

The answer was so simple and was staring right in their face it was a mystery why they didn't think of that before. Granted Carter was the brains and she was currently not available but come on.

The Alpha site

It only took an hour to get everything ready and move Sam. Now she was in an identical room in an identical bed with an identical chair filled by Jack. The only thing that wasn't the same was the fact that she was on a different planet.

Sam couldn't see a thing, it was completely dark. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't, she was in that odd state of mind, some where between asleep and awareness. She didn't know where she wanted to go. Her whole arm tingled as some one touched her hand. Using that Sam started to pull her self toward awareness, and with a flutter of her eyes she woke up. Every thing was too bright. She had to keep fluttering her eyes until they adjusted to the light.

It was hard for her to think every thing was cloudy. Sam looked down to see who was holding her hand. Her eyes fell on Jack and the clouds seemed to fly away. An odd sensation of sea monkey in her stomach drew her eyes to her self. "Oh my god I'm huge"


End file.
